


broken boomerang

by trouserhouser



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, M/M, Realization, egoism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trouserhouser/pseuds/trouserhouser
Summary: Max cared too less for a person, who loved him.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	broken boomerang

Max lost him in exactly that second, he could assume that his deeds would come with consequences – and he did it anyway. He let himself, driven by his senses, overwhelm and haunt into his arms. Lust and mood found their sin, which not only made addicted but also numb for Daniels feelings. Max couldn’t reflect his behaviour, hurt him, gave him hope and knocked him off a cliff. But Daniel would crawl back, he always did.

It all started in Singapore. The season was already undergoing, four places on the podium and two victories were in for him. Where his mind deceived him, was the feeling of always being hungry and never getting enough. The development of his car didn’t reach the expectations and someday Daniel just wasn’t enough anymore to escape the everyday life. Daniel was his habit, which could deliver endorphin output but for Max it wasn’t something special anymore. The procedure was every time the same. Free minutes would be wasted together, they talked about their days, loved each other and went back on the racetrack to collide into each other. Max didn’t know since when he started feeling indifferent towards Daniel. However, it didn’t bother him, and it definitely didn’t make him insecure about his decisions. His consciousness craved for an activity that he couldn’t calculate on his daily schedule. A new thrilling opportunity, which didn’t have the possibility to become everyday life. An opportunity called Charles Leclerc.

“Please! Daniel!” His arm reached forward, hopeful to grab at least the slightest piece of his racing suit. He failed.

“Just let me be!” Daniel shouted through the whole paddock, but none of the two seemed bothered. “I cannot look at it anymore, how you worship him!” Daniel turned aggressively and gazed straight into his blue eyes. Max stared into boiling fury. His eyes weren’t teddy bear-brown anymore. They reminded him of an enormous landslide, which ran over all feelings and only left shuttered hearts.

“That is utterly wrong! What are you talking about?”

“Is it? Then why do I have to know from others that you fucked him?” Max stood completely still. He didn’t move, but Daniels hateful gaze made him tremble.

“Who?” Max voice was shaky. “Who told you that?” His fists were clenched, his knees wobbly and his face felt so tensed, that he could see horror in Daniel for a short moment.

“What does this unnecessary fact add to this matter now?” Daniel stepped back and pulled his hair. “I can’t stand it anymore. How you wanna be next to him, how you two giggle together, how he looks at you, as if you were god yourself. Sometimes I ask myself, if I am the one you cheat with. I feel like a fling, even though we are in a relationship, not you and Charles.” In this moment, Daniel looked fragile. Hurt. His curls were drenched in sweat from the race, his little wrinkles around his eyes were more prominent and not angry anymore. They were tired. Exhausted from haunting Max, holding him tight and not giving him up. Not to run after him, after every disagreement, not to plead for a solution or him being insightful.

Max didn’t notice that he stumbled over an electrical cable. He only got conscious of that, as he felt Daniels arms around him. He was captured by strands of thoughts. Max glanced once more into the brown eyes of his opposite.

“I will let you go now.”

As the realization hit, the other had already escaped.


End file.
